The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus for printing input image data using a consumable supply such as developer, a sheet, and the like.
A conventional image forming apparatus includes a plurality of sheet trays, a printing head, a developing device, a transfer device, a fixing device, and the like. When an administrator sets a power save mode, an image forming condition A of the power save mode is stored in a storage unit of the conventional image forming apparatus. When a user inputs an image forming condition B through an upper device, the upper device transmits the image forming condition B along with a flog “0” to the conventional image forming apparatus.
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, when it is determined that the image forming condition A is different from the image forming condition B, the conventional image forming apparatus transmits a notice to the upper device, so that it is determined whether the image forming condition B can be changed to the image forming condition A. Accordingly, the user inputs an instruction to change the image forming condition B.
After the image forming condition B is changed, the upper device transmits the image forming condition B thus changed along with a flog “1” to the conventional image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus performs a printing operation using the image forming condition B thus changed, thereby conserving a consumable supply such as developer, a sheet, and the like. (Refer to Patent Reference)    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-217878
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, in order to reduce a consumption amount of the consumable supply such as developer, a sheet, and the like, the user inputs a setting value using a printer driver with a function of the conventional image forming apparatus taken into consideration when the printing operation is performed. However, when the setting value input by the user is different from a setting value input by the administrator, it is necessary to transmit the notice to determine whether the setting can be changed one more time. Accordingly, every time when the printing operation is performed, it is necessary to input the setting value, thereby lowering operation efficiency during the printing operation. Further, when the printing operation is performed, it is necessary to supply electric power to the fixing device for fixing a developer image transferred to the sheet through heating. Accordingly, the fixing device is maintained at a temperature set for the printing operation, thereby increasing electric power consumption.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming system capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus. In the present invention, it is possible to reduce a consumption amount of a consumable supply such as developer, a sheet, and the like, as well as electric power supplied to a fixing device, thereby reducing a running cost and improving operation efficiency during a printing operation.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.